


Team Olicity

by flipflops



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are back in town. On their first mission things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Olicity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsStephyyBitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStephyyBitch/gifts).



> I was having a twitter conversations (a lot of story ideas start this way) and this came from it.

Oliver is pissed. The anger is radiating off of him. "NO ONE TOUCH HER!" They all shrink back. Well, not John. He eyes his former best friend and then shakes his head. If it were Lyla he'd react the same way. The two masked women just look at each other and then at Oliver. They've never seen him like this. They watch him looking over Felicity with an intensity and love that makes both of them swallow. Thea because she doesn't want her brother to lose someone else he loves and she is so excited he is IN love. Laurel because he never looked at her like that not even when she was kidnapped and almost died.

 

~TWO HOURS EARLIER~

"Oliver...she will have all of us for back up. I promised years ago to keep her safe and I always will." Oliver looked at John and then at the rest of the team. He could trust them, he thinks as he looks at his sister and John..then to Laurel.. mostly. They were going after drug lord who is ruthless. He pretended to be a businessman with a good reputation. Felicity, as CEO of Palmer Tech, was the one to receive the invitation to the party hosted by him. Oliver would be her date. He loves being her arm candy, he hates not having his leathers on to protect her. 

"Fine." He says through gritted teeth. He looks around the group. "If anything happens to her the person who failed will pay." He tells them quickly. He hears her heels coming down the hallway. They are at Palmer Tech as she had to work late. Oliver dressed in his tux awaits her. Thea, John and Laurel were dressed to fight. He turns to see her. He smiles. She's the most beautiful woman in the world and she is his. He smiles proudly. "Ready?" She asks him. He walks over and kisses her cheek. He's been reprimanded enough about her lipstick to not try that tonight. Everyone else nods. 

The plan is for Oliver to distract the man with business talk, as the new mayor he can offer him incentives. Felicity will sneak to his office, and steal the information or 'borrow' as she says. The rest of the group will take out the shipment that the man is having delivered to his house tonight under the guise of it being part of the party catering, after Felicity gets the information they need. It's a good plan aside from the Felicity working alone part. He hates that but John assures him they will be on comm link and can be there quickly and she will be fine. 

~ PRESENT TIME~  
Oliver was across the mansion sidelined, by one of his Mother's old friends, when he heard her make a noise. Then he could hear the man talking to her. He had been at the bar when Oliver checked. Shit. Okay. He knows the others are on comms and get to her quickly. Felicity was making excuses to their host and Oliver was running through the house. 

"Oliver...Laurel is closer. You need to make nice with the other guests. We need to be able to get out of here...OLIVER, check the exits!" Oliver ignored John. Speedy could do it. She was good. Better than almost anyone. Merlyn had taught her well. Oliver was running when the man started talking again he stopped dead in his tracks. 

"You're Felicity Smoak...I thought you'd try something..." The man must move closer to her because his voice gets louder. "You belong to Oliver Queen...I know Queen...we had...dealings when he was Bratva." He hears her breathing hitch. She's scared but in control of it. He takes off again. He's going to kill this son of a bitch. "And everyone knows Oliver Queen is the Green Arrow..." Shit. He runs faster. He grabs his gun and shoots to guards as he makes it to the second floor. He finds Laurel she is hid in a corner. Her job was to be close to Felicity. He knew not to trust them especially her.. "Why the hell aren't you in there?"

"Why would I be? There's no danger." Oliver pulls her to him and checks her ear. "Where the fuck is your comm link?" She shrugs. He shakes his head and takes off up the steps to the third floor to get Felicity. "She lost her comm link, John. Good thing I was here." Oliver spits out. He's angry. 

Felicity is talking. He pauses. He needs to hear her voice. He needs to know what to do. She laughs. "I do ...belong is an archaic word but it fits." He smiles. Sassy. His girl is sassy. "Once I told a man that he'd be really upset when he met my partner..you will be so much more upset when you met my man... if you are conscious." Oliver smirks. Laurel looks at him like he lost his mind. She isn't in immediate danger but she isn't safe either. 

Oliver heard the man hit her and he could tell she fell. He busted in the door to find her on her knees. When she fell the glass table busted. She was covered in tiny cuts and one long gash up her beautiful leg. Mother fucker. Thea arrives and immediately starts first aid on Felicity. Oliver starts hitting this man who dared to lay a hand on his Felicity. . He doesn't need any weapons. He is definitely his own best weapon right now. He could keep punching this asshole all night. 

"oliver..." He hears her voice break through his haze. It's weak. He turns to her. "We need to get out of her before his guards or the cops arrive." He moves Thea out of the way and scoops her up into his arm bridal style.

 

Oliver carries Felicity into their home through the hidden back garden door. John and Thea were hot on his heels. Laurel was behind them. She shuts the door behind them. Oliver puts Felicity on the dining room table and runs to get the first aid kit. When he comes back out they are standing around the table "Oliver..." Laurel says quietly. He just glares at her. She'd lost her comm and then stood there not helping him subdue the enemy nor did she help Felicity. He can't deal with her right now. 

He looks down at Felicity. She's pale and most disturbingly not babbling. He soothes her hair back and she smiles. "I'm okay." She reaches up and cups his cheek. "I promise. Now stitch me up?" He smiles down at her and nods.He gets a needle out to numb the area that will need stitches. She makes a face. He smiles. She hates needles. She tucks her face in his chest and he quickly jabs the needle in her leg. "All done." He holds up his index finger. Letting her know he will be right back. The numbing agent needs time to do it's job. John's there with his "special aspirins". He gives her one. They learned two makes Felicity extra talkative and friendly until she passes out. Oliver can't go through that again. Telling the sexy woman you love that now isn't the time for sex? Nope. Not again. 

"Out..I want all of you out. Now." His voice is full of anger, contempt and perhaps betrayal. Thea walks over to Felicity and kisses her cheek. "Love you." She walks to Oliver. "I love you big brother. I-I I am sorry about tonight." He just nods. He can't do this right now. He knows she didn't do anything wrong. He loves his sister but right now he needs to be alone with Felicity. Thea hugs him. He throws one arm around her. She pulls back and leaves out the back entrance of their new townhouse. 

John approaches Felicity. "You know...I will always have your back." Felicity smiles. "Not your fault John." He kisses her cheek, then walks to Oliver. "I don't know what to say..I was wrong." Oliver is working his jaw. He asked quietly. "Was tonight payback for taking Lyla." The anger in John's eyes tells Oliver he crossed a line. He doesn't care, he needs to hear it. 

"Unlike you--I'd never use a woman to get to a man." Oliver is properly chastised. "I love Felicity like a sister. I would walk through hell for her. I DID walk through hell for her..to get to you! I DIED with her." He walks past Oliver and out the back. Oliver watches him go. Sooner or later, they are going to need to work this out. Oliver looks over at Felicity, making sure the bleeding is still stopped. 

"Oll--" 

"Don't. You fucked up and she could have died." Laurel looks at Felicity the way she always has: very thinly veiled dislike if not hatred. "You know Laurel, she doesn't hate you. She is always nice to you, stuck up for you and still--" 

"What?" She crosses her arms. "Say it." He moves closer to her. "You hate her because I love her." She snorts. "It's true. You hate her because I love her. Because Sara loved her and because your Dad trusts her more than you..." 

"I didn't lose my link on purpose. I didn't let her get hurt on purpose." 

"Maybe...but it still happened. I still don't trust you. I still don't think you should be in the field." He walks away. She says loudly. "You're always walking away from me." He turns keeps walking. She storms out. 

"That went well." Felicity says from her position on the table. "It's gone worse." He jokes. He gets all the stuff out to stitch her up. He stops and looks at her. "Aren't you going to yell at me for being hard on her.?" Oliver waits for it. She shakes her head. "No. it could've been you and you could get hurt. My first priority is you...I would have hit her if it were you hurt." He laughs. The drugs have kicked in.

 

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" She nods. "I'm sure." Her eyes are closed and she's looking away. He doesn't know how Sara ever stitched up her shoulder. He hates doing this but he doesn't like anyone else touching her either. It takes twelve stitches. He does the best he can to minimize scarring. He dabs antibiotic cream on it and bandages it up. She opens her eyes and looks into his eyes. He leans down and kisses her. "I love you." 

"I love you too." He rests his forehead on hers for a moment. He stands and starts cleaning the minor cuts. He notices some bruising on her legs and one on her cheek. His fists tighten, he should have punched the guy some more. "Oliver..stop." She starts rubbing his hands. "I'm fine." 

He nods and starts cleaning up the used supplies. She's fine. They're fine. It's okay. He walks back out to the dining room table. He scoops her up. He walks up the steep stairs that lead to the second floor and more importantly their bedroom. He carries her into the room and sits her on the bed. He's on his knees in front of her, "Hey...it's okay." 

"This time...it's okay this time." He pinches the bridge of his nose. "I want to throw some clothes into a bag, take you and put you in the car. I want us to drive off only this time we don't come back. I want you safe. I don't want a life of scars for you...not for you." 

She tilts his head up to look at her. "It's a small scar. I could do worse on the beach or here in the townhouse. Life happens." He kisses her again. "You're right..I know." 

"Life would be easier if you just cut to the chase and just said that at the beginning of these fights." He kisses the tip of her nose before standing back up. He walks over to the dresser and pulls out pj shorts and a tank for her to sleep in. He walks back to the bed and she grabs the clothes. 

She looks down at herself and then at the clothes. Her words come out slurred. "I neeeeeeed hellllllp." He looks at the fancy dress she wore tonight. He could try to work her out of it. Fuck it. He takes the two sides of the slit that is already torn from his doctoring of her leg and rips the dress all the way up to the neck. She looks down at her dress and the up at him. He shrugs. "You said you needed help." 

She pouts."So you do something that hot and sexy when we can't have sex? What the hell Oliver." He notices she doesn't slur those words. 

He pulls the dress away. "Fuck" He mutters. She had no bra or panties on underneath that dress. Killing him was on the agenda tonight apparently. He looks at her face and she is smiling. Little minx. He looks from her to the bed. He just puts her in the bed. Clothes are overrated. 

Oliver falls asleep that night holding the love of his life. She didn't die tonight. Tonight was a win. John was pissed and Laurel needs to be dealt with, but it was a win. He can sleep soundly with Felicity's breathing acting as his lullaby.


End file.
